Vida de la joven titan
by Vector Kennedy
Summary: Sé que llegaras a hacer alguien muy especial... te considero mi milagro. La vida de Annie leonhardt,su concepción, nacimiento e infancia, lo que pudo haber su vida pasada antes de la caída del muro Maria y su entrada al ejercito, conozcamos los hechos y circunstancias pasadas que la llevaron a realizar sus acciones futuras. ErenXAnnie BertoltxAnnie OCxAnnie
1. El origen

**Si estas leyendo esto es porque exite una razon por lo cual te intereso.**

**Un saludo amigos lectores y escritores de Fanfiction, nuevamente aquí con otra historia,esta ves les traigo lo que pienso yo pudo a ver sido la vida e infancia de Annie Leonhardt antes de unirse al ejercito. Se que a muchos no les agrada este personaje pero denle una oportunidad, seria interesante conocer sus orígenes, como fue su infancia, nacimiento, que fue por lo que paso antes del ejercito.**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo leer el primer capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo l

El origen

Un día soleado y caluroso como todos, como de costumbre tuvo que levantarse temprano para prepararse y comenzar su estricto entrenamiento, a veces llegaba a fastidiarle bastante, pero no tenía más opción que seguir adelante si quería lograr su objetivo, aunque el entrenamiento era duro no le era algo difícil de llevar a cabo pues sus talentos, habilidades y capacidades naturales eran excelentes sin mencionar que los últimos años de su vida la habían preparado para tales circunstancias.

-¿Rito de iniciación?, solo es basura- pensó en su primer día como cadete, mientras el instructor pasaba cerca de ahí

Un día más de entrenamiento y un día menos para que llegara el día de su graduación, pronto podría unirse a la policía militar y todo le resultaría más fácil, no era que le agradara esa gente de hecho era difícil que alguien le cayera bien, pero no podía negarse a tener una vida con mucho más comodidad hasta que llegara el momento de actuar.

Todos los días su actitud era pesimista y aquel no era la excepción, otra vez entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, decidió escabullirse sin ser detectada con el fin de relajarse un rato, no le preocupaba pues además de considerarlo ineficiente manejaba esa área en la perfección, sin decir ninguna palabra a nadie comenzó a caminar buscando como salir, mientras caminaba volteaba por distintos lados observando que sucedía, pero detuvo el paso cuando un chico rubio y alto se puso justo enfrente de ella.

- ¿Quieres tener problemas con el instructor?- Si no quieres llegar más lejos. Entonces recuerda tu primer día aquí y tómatelo más en serio

No respondió a sus palabras y por un momento se molestó con aquel chico pues pensaba que se estaba aprovechando de las circunstancias

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto un chico que llegaba

El recién llegado observo el rostro de su compañera y por un momento se asustó levemente

-ve por ella Eren- le dijo el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras lo empujaba hacia ella

-¿Qué?, ¿yo?- protesto

La chica se puso en guardia esperando el ataque de su compañero

-¿Annie, sabes que hay que hacer?, ¿verdad?-le dijo Eren al tiempo que corría hacia ella- aquí voy

Annie se movió esquivando el ataque y rápidamente pateo a su atacante asiendo caer mientras se quejaba por el dolor

-¿Acaso me pateo en la pierna?- Se dijo el chico a sí mismo, trato de levantarse pero nuevamente el dolor lo obligo a hincarse

-¿Me puedo ir?-le pregunto a Reiner

-Aun no- contesto el -esto acaba cuando le quites la daga

La rubia suspiro y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia Eren para cumplir la petición

-Espera Annie- le dijo el chico un poco temeroso-debemos hacerlo de la forma correcta

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras lo hizo caer al suelo con un rápido movimiento mientras le arrebataba la daga,

-toma-le dijo a Reiner al tiempo que le lanzaba la daga de madera-ahora te toca atacar ¿verdad?

-Yo... no...

-Hazlo Reiner-le ordeno Eren que aun permanecía en el suelo- muéstrale lo que es ser un soldado,

-Cierto, un soldado no se retira como ahora- dijo con una leve sonrisa

A los pocos segundos el chico se hallaba también en el suelo derribado por Annie

- Tu técnica es impresionante-le dijo Eren -¿quién te la ha enseñado?

-Mi padre- respondió al tiempo que se acomodaba un fleco de su cabello

-¿Tu padre te enseño eso?

-Acaso importa, esto no tiene sentido alguno

-¿Hablas del entrenamiento?

-Estas técnicas no te dan puntuación alguna-dijo al tiempo que veía al resto de los reclutas-los que pretendemos unirnos a la policía militar lo hacemos para poder relajarnos, solo tontos responsables como tú se toman esto en serio, o los simplemente torpes. Lo único que importa es el manejo del equipo 3D el cual te dará una gran puntuación, no busco ser un buen soldado, solo mi pase al interior

Eren se levantó del piso pero ella lo amenazo con la daga lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-¿Por qué los más fuertes son los únicos que pueden evitar a los titanes?-pregunto ella-¿Por qué crees que existe esa farsa?

-No lo sé- dijo al tiempo que trataba de arrebatarle la daga pero nuevamente fue derribado frustrando su intento

-Tal vez sea simple naturaleza humana-le dijo la rubia que estaba sobre el amenazándolo con la daga- mi padre no era distinto a ellos, solía embriagarse para alejarse de la realidad, y aunque era una niña en el fondo sabía que no tenía caso, pero no podía oponerme a mi padre que me obligaba a aprender tal habilidad

Suprimiendo su fuerza Annie se levantó dejando libre a Eren

-No puedo ser tan torpe como para pretender a jugar ser un soldado en un mundo tan insano- y sin decir más se echó a caminar

-Entonces no mereces llamarte soldado- le reclamo Reiner cuando pasaba enfrente de el

Annie siguió caminado hasta salir del campo de entrenamiento, una vez fuera llego hasta un árbol y se sentó a descansar bajo su sombra, aunque estaba cansada y algo molesta muy en el fondo no le molestaba tanto el entrenamiento, después de todo le hacía recordar a su padre. Cerró sus ojos y respiro muy hondo, luego exhalo el aire mientras que se recargaba en el tronco del árbol relajándose por un momento

-Ser un soldado… no es algo que hubiera deseado mi padre- pensó para sí misma- el solo deseaba que me volviera más fuerte

Después de descansar unos minutos abrió los ojos y saco algo entre sus bolsillos, una hoja doblada arrugada y vieja, se trataba de una carta que su madre le había dado hace mucho tiempo la abrió y empezó a leer su contenido:

"_Annie"_

_Querida hija, sé que aun eres muy pequeña pero eso no me impide poder expresarte mi amor por ti en esta carta, sé que eres especial y no lo digo solo por que seas mi hija, déjame contante sobre tu nacimiento, el día que tu padre me propuso matrimonio fue un día especial para mí pero a pesar de nuestro amor no podíamos tener hijos, aunque tu padre es un hombre serio y de pocas palabra no me rechazo jamás, al contrario siempre estuvo a mi lado._

_Después de varios años por fin se cumplió nuestra petición, supimos que estaba embarazada, así es, supimos que pronto nacerías y estarías entre nosotros, día a día, mes a mes, tu ibas creciendo dentro de mi vientre, después de nueve meses de antojos náuseas y cambios de humor llego el día de tu nacimiento, tu padre y yo no lo podíamos creer, por fin íbamos a poder conocerte, aquel día tu padre estaba tan nervioso que el doctor le pidió esperar afuera, fue duro pero después de algunas horas pude oír tu llanto, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando el doctor te entrego en mis brazos, segundos después tu padre entro al cuarto, su rostro se inundó de felicidad al escuchar que eras una niña, se acercó a mi pada poder contemplarte, era extraño hacia momentos que habías dejado de llorar y ahora tratabas de dormir plácidamente, tu padre te tomo entre sus brazos para poder contemplarte mejor_

_-¿Saben ya que nombre le pondrán?_

_Nos preguntó el médico, yo mire a tu padre y el solo me dio su aprobación con la mirada, así que le respondí con una sola palabra: "Annie"_

_-¿Annie?_

_Me pregunto el médico, pues no es un nombre muy común entre los nuestros, así que le dije:_

_-Significa "Dios se ha compadecido", porque nos ha permitido tener una hija a la cual amar_

_Empezó a pasar el tiempo y tu crecías cada día mas, tu padre suele decirme que le recuerdas mucho a mí, que somos idénticas físicamente. Sé que eres una niña tímida y seria por lo cual te cuesta hacer amistades pero sé que tienes un gran amigo, el único que te ha blindado su amistad y aunque él no es un chico del todo serio se interesa y cuida mucho de ti, también he visto que eres perseverante en lo que te propones y a pesar de las circunstancias has sabido corresponder a nuestro amor de padres, tienes grandes dones y cualidades, sé que llegaras a hacer alguien muy especial para el mundo entero, te considero mi milagro pues naciste sana y fuerte a pesar de mis problemas de procreación._

_Tal vez te preguntes el porqué de esta carta, no creas que lo hago por temor a decírtelo, no todo lo contrario, quiero que con esto recuerdes que tu padre y yo siempre te amaremos, pero aun eres muy pequeña y el mundo es un lugar frio, oscuro y hostil, tal vez a tu edad no lo entiendas pero cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de lo que hablo. Ni tu padre ni yo podemos prometerte que siempre estaremos a tu lado pues a veces las circunstancias nos alejan de los que más queremos, por eso pesar de lo que pueda pasarnos a tu padre o a mí, estés donde estés, hagas lo que hagas quiero que recuerdes que yo siempre seré tu madre y tu mi hija, y te amare incondicionalmente. Lleva siempre esta carta contigo a donde quiera que vayas y no olvides la promesa que te he hecho._

_Con amor, tu madre._

Annie termino de leer el contenido de la carta, doblo el papel y nuevamente lo guardo en su bolsillo, suspiro con tristeza al recordar su infancia, sin darle mayor importancia se acomodó y nuevamente cerro los ojos

-Papa, mama-susurro

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida pero sus sueños empezaron a ser invadidos, le venía la mente las imágenes de un hombre con una enorme jeringa enterrando un extraño suero en su cuerpo, veía como varios hombres la separaban de su padre sin su consentimiento, veía a su madre en el suelo y ella en pie a un lado

-Perdóname… perdóname… -repetía constantemente mientras observaba el cuerpo de su madre

Despertó sobresaltada por aquellos recuerdos, tal vez no era una buena idea dormir de aquella forma. Escucho el sonido de las campanas que llamaba a los cadetes para cenar, sin perder tiempo se puso de pie y se dirigió a los comedores, al entrar a la cabaña observo que ya todos se encontraban ahí, había tardado más tiempo del que supuso, fue por su ración de alimentos y una vez con ella en sus manos se dispuso a buscar un lugar.

-Hey Annie, por aquí- le dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano

La rubia camino hasta el lugar indicado y se sentó en el, a pesar de tener su bandeja enfrente ella no degustaba de sus alimentos

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto a Annie

-No, estoy bien- respondió- debo estar cansada, no te preocupes Carolina

-Descuida- le dijo Mina con una sonrisa en sus labios- para algo somos las amigas

-Sí, claro, amigos- pensó Annie para sí misma antes de empezar a consumir sus alimentos.

* * *

**Bien amigos, es todo por hoy, ¿que les pareció?, para hacer este capitulo me base en el capitulo 4 del anime y el 17 del manga, descuiden pronto sabran que mas paso con Annie sobre su infancia, honestamente no se cuantos capitulos vaya a abarcar, también dependerá del éxito que tenga así que no olviden dejar sus reviews pues son ellos los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Si te gusto la historia no olvides seguirla o agregarla a tus favorito, regalame un review para conocer tu opinión.**

**PD: También me base en mi ultimo fanfic(considero yo fue un fracaso) titulado "carta de un padre", si quieres leerlo se encuentra en mis fanfics publicados**

**Sin mas que decir les deseo suerte y hasta la proxima**


	2. Primeras memorias

**Saludos amigos, nuevamente aqui actualizando la historia, quiero comentarles que estoy un poco decepcionado pues no he recibido reviews o señas de que están leyendo esta historia, honestamente no se si podre continuarla pues no tendría caso que la continuara si nadie la esta siguiendo, pero en fin espero que eso no suceda así que por eso les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero y les guste**

**Los personajes y la trama de Shingeki no kiyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajime Izayama, este fic es solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Capitulo II

Primeras memorias

El día ya había obscurecido, la mayoría de los cadetes ahí reunidos habían terminado por fin de almorzar, teniendo aun su bandeja en la mesa Annie se dedicaba a meditar largamente esperando a que la campana tocara para poder retirarse de ahí, con su barbilla apoyada sobre su mano se dedicaba a contemplar lo que sucedía que por lo general no era nada nuevo sin mencionar que ya estaba algo fastidiada de escuchar a Jean fanfarronear sobre sus habilidades con el equipo de maniobras, ella trataba de simplemente ignorarlo pues sabía que sus habilidades eran aún mayores que las de él. Al escuchar hablar a Jean no pudo evitar pensar su pasado, cuando era apenas una niña, una época en la que ella creía ser una persona carente de habilidades o destrezas. Jean continuo hablando mientras Annie recordaba su vida pasada…

El clima de aquella época era frio y húmedo, a pesar de ser un pequeño poblado cerca del bosque la gente que vivía ahí vivía satisfecha, Annie caminaba sola por las calles del pueblo pudiendo contemplar las casas y a sus pobladores, por lo general recorría esos lugares sola pues era una niña tímida y poco social por lo que no solía tener muchos amigos además sus padres deseaban que aprendiera a ser más independiente de ellos y aprendiera a socializar más. Después de caminar un rato se acercó a un pequeño jardín para poder descansar al llegar se percató de que había un árbol con varias manzanas, ante el antojo de aquella apetitosa fruta y sin pesarlo mucho trato de subir el árbol para poder cortar algunas manzanas, al principio parecía ser fácil pero a mitad de camino cayo del árbol, no dispuesta a rendirse y mucho menos a dejar aquel fruto volvió a intentarlo pero nuevamente volvió a caer, aunque Annie era de baja altura ese no era el mayor problema pues el árbol era bastante grande aun para una persona adulta, perseverante como de costumbre intento escalarlo repetidas veces, ya se había hecho unos cuantos raspones ante los continuos golpes pero eso no le impedía seguir en su objetivo, después de un gran esfuerzo se encontraba por fin en las ramas de aquel árbol y ahora se dedicaba a cortar varias manzanas, una vez que hubo cortado las suficientes bajo de ahí con cuidado y recogió las manzanas que había cortado para colocarlas en un saco que había encontrado cerca de ahí, con el paquete en sus manos se dirigió feliz hacia su hogar pues quería compartir con sus padres aquel fruto. Hundida en sus pensamientos no se percató cuando salieron a su encuentro un grupo de dos chicas y un chico, Annie conocía a esas personas, eran casi de su misma edad y vivían en el mismo pueblo pero no les era de su agrado pues aquel trio se dedicaba a molestarla cada vez que podía, trato de cambiar el rumbo pero le fue imposible pues rápidamente le impidieron el paso

-Hey Annie, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- le pregunto una chica de pelo castaño un poco más alta que ella y demasiado bien parecida a pesar de ser una niña

-No quiero problemas Mizuki - respondió Annie con una voz tímida

-Vamos Annie, ¿acaso no somos amigas?- pregunto la otra chica

-Solo quiero llegar a casa

-Anda Annie, divirtámonos un rato, no tienes por qué llegar a tu casa tan temprano- le dijo Mizuki

-No… en serio… tengo que llegar a casa…-argumento ahora con una voz entrecortada

Mizuki no respondió sino más bien se dedicó a observar el pequeño bulto de manzanas que Annie llevaba y los pequeños raspones que se había hecho al subir al árbol

-¿Acaso peleaste con un ganso o es que has vuelto a subir a los arboles?- le dijo Mizuki burlándose de ella

-No… nada de eso, solo me caí mientras caminaba

-Si vas a escalar arboles deberías pedirle ayuda a tus amigos

-Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda

-Vaya, en serio lo siento, olvide que no tienes amigos

Annie bajo la mirada avergonzada ante aquel comentario pues sabía que Mizuki tenía razón, su carácter no le ayudaba a hacer amistades, por eso es que se refugiaba con sus padres pues con ellos se sentía infinitamente feliz, sin decir nada y aun con la mirada abajo trato de irse de ahí pero nuevamente fue detenida

-No tan rápido Leonhardt –le ordeno Mizuki- antes de irte entrégame aquel saco que llevas

-Lo siento no puedo hacerlo- le dijo mientras trataba de ocultar el bulto detrás de ella

-Si quieres irte tendrás que entregarlo

-No puedo, me costó mucho conseguir estas manzanas y no pienso dártelas

Ante las negativas Mizuki se acercó tratando de arrebatarle las manzanas pero Annie era mucho más rápida y tras un pequeño forcejeo logro esquivar los ataques de Mizuki logrando salvar las manzanas, Mizuki le hizo una seña al muchacho que los acompañaba dándole a entender que le quitar aquellos frutos a Annie, el chico se acercó lentamente, por un momento Annie se atemorizo pues el chico era bastante alto y ella muy baja, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad alguna trato de correr pero el muchacho la agarro antes de que pudiera huir y con un fuerte jalón la tumbo al suelo haciendo que soltara su pequeño bulto, las dos chicas comenzaron a reír al ver a Annie en el suelo, rápidamente el muchacho recogió las manzanas, después de hacerlo se echaron a caminar, Annie aún permanecía en el suelo, más que los golpes le dolía aún más los desprecios y burlas de aquellas chicas, todavía no se había puesto de pie cuando se dio cuenta que su abrigo se hallaba rasgado debido al fuerte jalón, no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran ante las lágrimas contenidas pues aquel abrigo era su favorito su padre se la había obsequiado recientemente y era una prenda muy rara y particular , con rabia limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y se puso de pie.

-Alto- les grito Annie haciendo que se detuvieran

Annie camino en dirección hacia el trió dispuesta recuperar lo que le pertenecía

-¿Acaso quieres más?- le pregunto Mizuki

-Quiero que me devuelvas lo que es mío

-No hablas en serio, ¿o sí?- le dijo riendo

Annie no contesto y haciendo a un lado s Mizuki se echó a correr tan rápido que pudo arrebatarle el paquete al chico que se lo había quitado, los tres se quedaron perplejos por un momento, pero rápidamente el chico se puso a la ofensiva

-¿Quieres recibir una paliza?- le pregunto el chico- créeme que a pesar de que eres una niña no me voy detener para poder golpearte

-Entonces hazlo- le reto Annie

El muchacho se molestó ante la respuesta de la pequeña rubia pues se sintió retado ante alguien que el llamaría insignificante, se acercó a ella dispuesta a golpearla, Annie soltó las manzanas y se puso en guardia como suponía que se hacía, ella sabía que no tenía podía vencerlo pues no solo era un chico más grande sino que además ella no tenía conocimiento de cómo pelear, el muchacho se acercó y lanzo un golpe al rostro de Annie ella cruzo sus brazos para protegerse y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, tras unos breves segundos abrió los ojos pues no sintió el impacto de aquel golpe, grande fue su sorpresa al observar a otro chico que había detenido el brazo de aquel agresor

-¿No te han enseñado que a una mujer no se le golpea?-le dijo el recién llegado

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia- le grito

-lo será mientras existan patanes poco hombres como tu

-¿A quién llamas poco hombre?

-A ti, si es que se te puede llamar hombre

-Desgraciado- le grito furioso- te enseñarte quien es el hombre aquí

El agresor de Annie comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes al otro chico el cual los esquivaba, sin poder acertar ningún golpe se detuvo jadeando

-¿Acaso es todo lo que tienes?- se burló de el

-Aun no- le dijo al tiempo que corría hacia el tratando de embestirlo

El chico esquivo el ataque y con un rápido movimiento lo tomo de su brazo y pateándolo en la pierna logro derribarlo haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente en el suelo, rápidamente se puso encima de el para evitar que se pusiera de pie

-Vernos si ahora aprendes a respetar a las mujeres

El chico cerró su puño e hizo un movimiento como si quisiera golpearlo pero se detuvo al escuchar suplicar a su agresor

-Creo que no vale la pena gastar fuerzas en alguien como tú- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie- váyanse ahora mismo

El agresor se puso de pie para poder unirse nuevamente a las otras chicas, Mizuki lanzo una mirada de odio hacia Annie al ver que aquel muchacho la defendía, así que sin decir nada los tres se echaron a caminar, Annie se quedó paralizada ante aquellos hechos, el chico se acercó a ella y recogió las manzanas que ella había dejado caer hacía apenas unos instantes

-¿Te encuentras bien Annie?- le pregunto al tiempo que le entregaba su paquete

-Sí, lo estoy- respondió ella mientras recibía el bulto- te agradezco tu ayuda Jin, pero no la necesitaba

-Sí, seguro… por cierto no me agradezcas por haberte ayudado- respondió sarcásticamente- anda vamos, te acompañare a tu casa

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, el nombre de aquel chico era Jin, era de altura media, pelo castaño ojos obscuros y muy bien parecido, de complexión delgada pero muy fuerte y rápido, los dos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, podría decirse que era el único amigo que ella tenía era dos años mayor que Annie y al parecer se preocupaba mucho por ella

-Deberías pedirle a tu padre que te enseñe a pelear, no es que me agrade mucho la idea pero por lo menos sabrás defenderte- le sugirió Jin

-No lo sé, podría resultar contraproducente

-Bueno… es solo una sugerencia, después de todo no creo poder ayudarte siempre que lo necesites

-Estaré bien Jin, no te preocupes

Después de caminar un rato llegaron al frente de la casa de Annie y detuvieron el paso

-Hemos llegado, ahora te encuentras a salvo en tu hogar

Annie asintió la cabeza tímidamente ante las palabras de su amigo

-Toma- le dijo Annie ofreciéndole un par de manzanas

-Vaya, creo que debería salvarte más seguido- le dijo riendo- ¿de dónde las has sacado?

-De un árbol

-¿No me digas que de aquel árbol que se encuentra en un jardín junto al bosque?

-Así es- respondió ella

-Ese árbol es enorme- le dijo sorprendido- ¿Cómo es que has logrado escalarlo?

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hice

-Deberías enseñarme a escalar, seguramente eres muy buena

Annie no contesto pero se sintió muy alegre ante el comentario de su amigo, Jin volteo el rostro y noto la presencia de un chico el cual parecía estar esperándolo

-Me tengo que ir, pero ya estaremos viéndonos – le dijo dispuesto a marcharse

-Espera Jin, necesito un favor más

El muchacho se detuvo, Annie se quitó su abrigo y se lo entrego a Jin

-Cuando aquel chico me derribo rasgo mi abrigo, no quiero que mis padres lo vean roto, así que me gustaría que te lo llevaras por unos días solo hasta que sepa cómo explicárselos sin tener que preocuparlos

-Seguro- respondió el- ahora me marcho- le dijo despidiéndose de la pequeña rubia

Con la prenda bajo su brazo Jin camino hasta llegar con su amigo

-¿Quién es ella pregunto el amigo de Jin mientras miraba a Annie?

-Se llama Annie-respondió el- es una amiga

Jin volteo el rostro una vez más y con su mano le hizo una señal de despedida el cual fue correspondido por ella

-Anda Bertholdt- le ordeno- vayamos a buscar a Reiner

Ambos chicos se echaron a caminar mientras Annie los observaba

-Gracias Jin- dijo Annie con una amarga sonrisa en los labios- gracias por preocuparte por mí

Cuando por fin ambos chicos desparecieron de su vista Annie lanzo un suspiro y entro a su casa….

-Maldito seas, infeliz – grito Jean mientras sostenía a Eren de sus ropas

-Suéltame imbécil, ya me he calmado- se defendió Eren

-¿A quién le importa?, estoy celoso

Aquellos gritos sacaron a Annie de sus profundos pensamientos llamando su atención, pero sin dejar su actitud pasiva dirigió su mirada hacia aquella discusión, Eren se puso rápidamente a la defensiva y sin decir nada derribo a Jean con una técnica a la que Annie había usado esa misma tarde, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar con un poco de asombro aquella acción, al parecer Eren aprendía rápido

-Imbécil, ¿qué fue lo que usaste?- se quejó Jean mientras se ponía de pie

-Fue una técnica que aprendí mientras tu descansabas- respondió Eren- Si crees que la realidad es vivir cómodo y seguir tus caprichos, ¿te atreves a llamarte soldado?

Ambos guardaron silencio, Annie simplemente se dedicaba a observar aquella escena que duro poco pues casi al instante el instructor se asomó por la puerta de aquella cabaña

-Escuche un ruido muy fuerte, ¿Alguien quiere decirme que sucede?

Los dos chicos tomaron asiento con temor a posibles represalias, tratando de arreglar las cosas Mikasa levanto la mano

-Sasha se ha tirado un pedo

Todos rieron al oír las palabras de la chica, Sasha por su parte reacciono sorprendida y sobre todo avergonzada ante aquel comentario

-¿Otra vez tú?- reclamo el instructor- Aprende a tener más auto control

El instructor se retiró del lugar mientras los cadetes aun trataban de contener sus risas, Annie simplemente se contuvo pues aquellos acontecimientos le habían dado mucho en que pensar, llego por fin la hora de retirarse a sus dormitorios, la rubia se dirigió a su lugar de descanso se quitó el uniforme junto con su sudadera blanca guardándola muy bien, se puso su ropa de dormir pero antes de acostarse salió al patio, observo las estrellas por un momento mientras recordaba a sus padres y su viejo amigo Jin

-Buenas noches… papa…- y con esas últimas palabras se retiró a descansar

* * *

**Bien es todo por hoy, ¿que les pareció?, en lo personal me gusta como va quedando.**

**Si te gusto por favor regalame un review, sigue la historia o agrégala a tus favoritos pues eso me ayudara a decidir si continuar o no con esta historia.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima **


End file.
